Qui suisje
by Lysanea
Summary: Une songfic sur les pensées de yuki basée sur la chanson Qui suisje ? d'Ali Baba la comédie musicalej en ai fait un personnage qui réfléchit beaucoup mais en meme temps, c'est l'image que nous renvoit l'histoire...


**Qui suis-je ?**

**Titre** : Qui suis-je ?

**Source** : Gravitation et Ali Baba (pour la chanson)

**Auteure** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**Genre** : song fic, yaoi

**Disclamer** : ni les personnages, ni les paroles de la chanson **Qui suis je ? **ne sont à moi

(Paroles: Thibaut Chatel, Frédéric Doll. Musique: Fabrice Aboulker, Alain Lanty 1999 "Les mille et unes vie d'Ali Baba"  
© 1999 - Editions les 40 voleurs )

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri, Shindo Shuichi.

**Qui suis-je ?**

- Voici votre traitement, Uesugi-san. Bonne journée à vous.

Yuki quitta la pharmacie, la promesse de moins de stress, de maux de crânes et d'insomnies enfermée dans son sac.

« Uesugi-san » se répéta-t-il en marchant dans la rue. « Uesugi Eiri » déchiffra-t-il sur l'ordonnance en la rangeant. « Yuki Eiri » lut-il encore en passant devant la librairie, sur le présentoir où trônait son dernier roman, sous ces quelques lignes : « Enfin disponible, le dernier chef d'œuvre du grand Yuki Eiri ! Des larmes et de l'amour, une histoire bouleversante… Encore une promesse tenue par le virtuose aux yeux d'or et au verbe sûr. Un moment de lecture unique… ».

Yuki reprit sa marche.

_Qui suis-je  
Qui suis-je  
Qui suis-je  
Qui suis-je  
Je me cherche depuis longtemps  
Est-ce que j'existe vraiment  
Vraiment  
Qui suis-je_

Il avait donné une scéance de dédicaces, deux jours plus tôt. Pendant deux heures, il avait écrit « Yuki Eiri » ou les banalités qu'on lui demandait, « pour un tel » « pour une telle ». Jamais il n'avait été surpris par une demande originale, et il le regrettait. Cela aurait rendu l'exercice moins contraignant et ennuyeux. Il entendait toujours les mêmes murmures dans la foule qui se pressait entre les barrières de sécurité. « c'est vraiment lui, il est trop beau ! » « regarde ce qu'il a écrit, il est trop gentil ! » « kami sama ! quel regard ! » « il a sourit là, tu as vu ? » « kawaïïïï ! »

_Un autre  
Joli  
Gentil  
C'est c'qu'on dit  
De moi  
Mais je ne suis pas celui que l'on voit_

Non, il se refusait à n'être qu'un beau mec qui écrit. Il était un écrivain, un romancier, un auteur avant d'être un beau mec. C'était en lui depuis toujours, écrire.

Même si ce rêve appartenait à un enfant qu'il n'était plus, qu'il avait cessé d'être, il y avait si longtemps.

_Mes souvenirs reviennent, ils sont là  
Je sais  
J'étais  
Un autre_

Avait-il réellement cessé d'être ? Comment aurait-il pu réaliser ce rêve et devenir écrivain ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant ce qu'il faisait, si ce petite garçon ne se cachait pas toujours quelque part en lui…

Apeuré, terrifié, mais présent…

_Quand j'me dis ça  
Je sens que j'ai un cœur_  
_Que vivre déjà  
C'est pas qu'du malheur  
_

Continuant à marcher sans but dans les rues, il essayait de se souvenir, de rappeler cet enfant qu'il avait été à sa mémoire, de ressentir à nouveau le bonheur qu'il avait à lire, à écrire, à vivre, à faire des projets pour l'avenir, à imaginer sa vie d'adulte…

_Mais, pas d'passé, pas d'émotions  
Pas d'avenir, pas d'horizon  
Où se cache mon bonheur  
C'est si loin  
_

Il était arrivé chez lui. Toujours dans ses réflexions, il prit un premier cachet et s'allongea sur le canapé… il ferma les yeux… sa tête lui faisait mal… son front se plissa sous la concentration…

_Ça m'revient  
Soudain  
J'me souviens  
Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant  
_

Il avait été un enfant qu'on avait arraché à sa famille, à son pays, envoyé loin…

_Enlevé, volé à ses parents  
Perdu  
_

On l'avait emmené loin de l'intolérance, de l'autre côté du monde, il y avait rencontré l'amour et la trahison, la vengeance et était revenu… différent…

_Devenu  
Un autre_

Mais malgré les kilomètres, avait-il vraiment laissé derrière lui son innocence et son passé ? Le sang sur ses mains avait aussi tâché son âme… Traumatisé, marqué à vie, l'adolescent était mort en même temps que son professeur. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, Eiri sentait qu'il était toujours là, au fond de lui. Ne l'avait-il pas maintenu en vie, d'une certaine manière, en devenant écrivain ? Alors, Eiri Uesugi, Yuki Eiri ? Eiri Uesugi, Yuki Eiri ? …

_Qui suis-je  
Qui suis-je  
Qui suis-je  
Qui suis-je  
Je me cherche depuis longtemps  
Est-ce que j'existe vraiment  
Vraiment  
Qui suis-je ?_

Il avait joué à être Yuki Eiri, mais Eiri Uesugi était toujours là, tapi au fond de son être, attendant qu'on vienne le ramener à la lumière…

_Faux-semblants  
Tout l'temps  
Insomnies  
C'est fini_

- Tadaïma, Yuki !

_Il va m'aider à faire mon chemin_  
_Je n'attends que lui un matin_  
_Pour partir_

Il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes, doucement, comme pour ne pas le réveiller…

_Devenir_

_Un autre_

- Tu peux dormir en paix, murmura le chanteur aux cheveux roses, je veille sur ton sommeil, Eiri…

Quelque part au fond de lui, un adolescent s'éveilla en entendant son prénom…

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ca vous a plus !

Lysanea


End file.
